My Own Worst Enemy
by fwingsnitch
Summary: Ash is a nice, caring guy. But one day he meets pokemon that changes him into a whole different person...uh, yeah. I couldn't really think of a very good summary for this one. AAML, rated T for...stuff. Just keeping it safe. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Ash seems like a really nice, caring guy. But one day he meets a pokémon that will change him into a completely different person…

Pokeshipping! Rated T for…I dunno. Stuff. Just keeping it safe. Please review! I really wanna know what you think!  
____________________________________________________

Hey guys! I've been thinking about making a story like this for a while, actually, but I didn't really get around to making it until now. I'm kinda bored so I just decided to write a bit until my dad kicks me off his computer. I'm not sure how this one will turn out, but if it sucks, I'll remove it and maybe rewrite it. This fic contains Pokeshipping, AKA AAML, AKA Ash and Misty love. So if you don't like that…well then, you just flat-out suck. And if you believe in Advanceshipping, you suck even more. And if you believe in Ash/Gary or Misty/Gary, then you're just screwed up.

This fic was inspired by Spiderman 3. Yeah, pretty much all my fics are inspired by something. And usually something nerdy. Just read it.

Oh yeah, and I made Misty less hot-head in this fic-I have a tendency to do that in all of my fics. I just don't like her hot-headed side.

Now let us begin.  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Some Things

Ash looked out from the top of the hill at the town bellow. His hometown. Pallet town.

This was where he grew up. Where he first met pikachu. Where he first began his pokémon journey.

He couldn't believe how much time had passed since then. He had been only 10 years old when he began his pokémon journey. Now he was almost 17. He laughed aloud when he thought of how clueless he had been when he was 10.

"Pika!" Pikachu laughed with him, also remembering the memories.

"So, this is your hometown, Ash?" Dawn said, walking up beside her friend.

"Yup," Ash said. "This is Pallet town." Ash looked at pikachu, a smile on his face. "It sure is good to be home."

"Pikachu!"

Ash laughed and bounded down the hill towards his house.

"Hey, Ash, wait up!" Dawn yelled as she ran after him.

Ash ran through the gate of his home and opened the door. "I'm home!" He said, stepping inside. There was no answer. Ash looked around. Dawn walked in beside him.

"Where do you think everyone is?" Dawn said.

"Pika?"

"Mime! Mr. mime!"

Mr. mime walked out of the living room with a broom in hand.

"Hey, Mr. Mime," Ash said.

"Hey! What's that?" Dawn said, pulling her pokedex out of her pocket.

"That is a Mr. mime, dumbass. What did you think it was? Michael Jackson? Actually, now that I thought of it, that thing could be easily mistaken for ol' MJ. It's a mime. Oh yeah, and it's the evolved form of mime junior. But both of those are pretty obvious. What more information do you want? It's a psychic type, and I used to think they came from circuses. That's all I got. But I think anyone with a brain should be able to tell."

Dawn frowned and put the pokedex back in her pocket. "Since when is that thing so obnoxious?"

"Since we got stuck in one of Fwingsnitch's stories," Ash said. He grinned. He already knew why nobody was answering. "Alright, lemme guess. Anytime now, you're all gonna jump out and yell "SURPRISE!!!!!", and start waving a bunch of flags and ribbons around. Then you'll start throwing confetti and hugging me and welcoming me back and in a few minutes we'll end up in the dining room having dinner and discussing what I've been doing."

Dawn stared at Ash. "How do you know that's gonna happen?"

"Well, I've been through it before. I'm just relying on what happened last time I came to visit."

Then, Ash heard a voice. But it wasn't his mom.

"Oh well, surprise anyways."

Then, someone stepped out from the kitchen. Someone Ash hadn't been expecting. It wasn't that he had forgotten her-far from it. It was just he didn't expect her to actually come.

She looked even more beautiful than he remembered. She definitely was still shorter than Ash, but she had gotten taller. She wasn't wearing her trademark sideways ponytail anymore either, or her yellow tank-top and blue mini-jeans. Now her hair was down, making her look even better, and she was wearing a green T-shirt and dark jeans. Ash gaped in amazement.

Misty smiled. "Well, say something! I mean, I know you weren't surprised, but-"

"No…" Ash said. Misty looked at him curiously. "I was surprised. I am. Surprised to see you here."

"Well, you didn't think I died or something did you?"

Ash laughed. "No. No, I just didn't think you would come."

Misty smiled even wider and walked up to Ash. "Of course I came. You're my best friend, Ash. I'll always be there for you." She kissed Ash on the cheek. It wasn't a romantic kiss or anything-just a friendly "welcome back" kiss. Despite this Ash's face burned red the moment Misty's lips touched his cheek.

Ash smiled. "Man, it's great to be back."

"It's great to see you again, Ash. And you, pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu leaped into Misty's arms, happy to see the water pokémon trainer again. Misty looked at Dawn.

"And who's this?"

"Oh, Misty, this is Dawn. We met her in Sinnoh and just kinda started traveling together. Dawn, this is Misty. She's the Cerulean city gym leader and a good friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you," Misty said, and stuck out her hand. Dawn shook it, smiling.

"I'm not actually the Cerulean city gym leader," Misty corrected Ash. "I'm one of them. My sisters are also gym leaders to. Though, I'm flattered that you thought of me as the only gym leader."

"Well, you're the only real one," Ash said.

Misty blushed. "Thanks, Ash. Say, where's Brock?"

"Oh, he had to go home to take care of his siblings. By the way, where are the others?"

"They're still in professor Oak's lab. They didn't think you'd be here so early."

"Well, then, let's go surprise _them_!" Ash ran out the door towards professor Oak's laboratory.

"Hey, Ash, wait up!" Misty yelled, running after him. Dawn followed.

Ash opened the door to the lab. "Hey, guys!"

"Huh?" Everyone turned around to see Ash standing there in the doorway, a huge grin on his face.

"Ash!" Mrs. Ketchum person mommy mother mom mama ma and all the other words for Ash's mom walked up and hugged her son. "We didn't expect you to be here this early!"

"Well, I wanted to get here as fast as I can. Hey, Tracy," Ash said, seeing Tracy. "How have things been going around here?"

"Oh, things have been going great," Tracy said. "The pokémon around here are amazing."

Professor Oak came up to Ash. "So, Ash, how's the training been going? Have you caught any new pokémon?"

"Oh, yeah, tons!" Ash said, though he had only caught about five.

"And who's this young lady?" Ash mother said, looking at Dawn.

"Guys, this is Dawn," Ash said, putting a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "Brock and I met her in Sinnoh and we started traveling together."

"I see," professor Oak said. "By the way, where is Brock?"

"He had to go back home to help his family with stuff."

Ash's mom nodded. "Well, what do you say we all go home and get some lunch?"

"Alright!" Ash said. "I'm starving!"

"Pika!"

Misty chuckled. "Some things never change."  
____________________________________________________

And that's the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Please review! I really wanna know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, time for the second chapter! I hope you guys like it! Okay, actually, I figured out what this is rated T for: Language. And maybe some other stuff. I think if you're at least 10 years old, you're good.  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 2

"So, Dawn," Misty said as they all sat at the dining room table having lunch, "what exactly do you do? Are you trainer?"

Dawn shook her head. "Nope. I'm trying to become top coordinator!"

"Wow! Hey, isn't that also what May was trying to do?"

"You know May?" Dawn said.

Misty nodded. "I met her when I visited Ash in Hoenn. Speaking of which, what kind of pokémon have you caught, Ash?"

"Well," Ash said, actually pausing from eating, "I only actually caught a turtwig, starly, and gligar. I traded aipom to Dawn for her buizel, and got a chimchar after it's trainer abandoned it."

"A trainer abandoned their chimchar?" Misty said in astonishment.

"Yeah. Paul." Ash gritted his teeth and lowered his eyebrows as he thought of the blue-haired trainer from Sinnoh. The minute he had seen Paul me knew he was going to end up hating him.

"Paul is trainer we met in Sinnoh," Dawn explained, also frowning.

"But why would he abandon his pokémon? Was it doing bad things or something?"

"No. It wasn't doing anything wrong." Ash looked up. "Paul doesn't care about his pokémon, or anybody's for that matter. All he cares about is winning. He only wants to make his pokémon stronger. He seems to think that if he does that, he can beat anybody."

Misty frowned. She knew what Ash meant. And she understood why he hated Paul so much. Just from hearing about him, Misty knew he wasn't a good person.

"And if that wasn't enough, he thinks that he's the best of everyone. He thinks anyone who loses a single battle is pathetic."

"But why did he abandon chimchar and not his other pokémon?"

"Because all he cared about was chimchar's blaze. He kept making his own pokémon fire attacks at it to make it use blaze. He even made chimchar take out one of my pokémon when I tried to protect it during a double battle.

"So then he decided that chimchar was useless because it wasn't making its blaze as powerful as he wanted, and he just made it leave."

"But then Ash came along and let chimchar come with us," Dawn said. She smiled and looked at Ash. "But then Ash was able to get chimchar's blaze even more powerful than Paul had wanted it, and he didn't even try. I think that really shows something."

Ash smiled and got up. "Well, I'm gonna go do some training." He put his dishes in the sink.

"Come on, pikachu."

"Pika!" The little yellow mouse stopped eating and followed it's trainer out the door. Misty smiled. Ash may have been taller. His voice may have been deeper. He may have been more muscular. But she could tell that on the inside, he was still the same Ash that she had fallen in love with almost 7 years ago. He still had that same confidence and determination, the same thirst to be the best, the same love for pokémon. He still had all those qualities that had caused her to develop feelings for him in the first place. From the day they met Misty knew Ash was a special kid. The minute he rode off with her bike she knew he wasn't a normal trainer. Heck, he was willing to steal a gym leader's bike just to save his pokémon. And the care and desperation he had shown in his eyes when he had asked her which way the pokémon center was showed that he really cared about his pokémon.

Misty sighed. Everyone had left the table by now and she was alone in the dining room.

"The question is," she said aloud, "does he love me?"

Mrs. Ketchum smiled. Misty didn't know it, but she had heard what she had said. She had already been pretty sure that Misty was in love with her son, but now she knew it had to be true. And she could tell by the way Ash looked at Misty that he loved her too.

But she had already decided that she wouldn't tell either of them anything. If they wanted to become a couple, they had to make it happen themselves. And if they didn't love each other enough to confess their feelings, then it would never work out between them anyway.  
____________________________________________________

Misty walked out into the woods to find Ash. She found him by a rock wall, doing some training.

"Hey, Ash," she said, walking up to him.

"Hey, Misty."

"So, how's the training going?"

"Pretty good." Ash smiled. "You wanna have a battle to find out?"

Misty grinned and lowered her eyelids. "Sure. But I'm gonna warn you, you're not the only one who's gotten stronger."

"I didn't think I was."

Misty and Ash both stepped back.

"Let's make it one-on-one," Ash said.

"Sounds good to me. Lemme guess," Misty said, "you're gonna send out pikachu."

Ash took a pokeball out of his belt and shook his head. Don't ask me how he manages to tell them apart. He threw it. "Grotle! I choose you!"

Grotle emerged from the pokeball.

"Grotle!"

"A Grotle, huh?" Mist took out her pokedex and looked up grotle.

"That is a grotle. It's the evolved form of turtwig, but it's a lot slower because it's so fat. It is a grass type and all or your pokémon are water types. Grass is super effective against water. Don't ask me how. You're going to get your ass handed to you, Misty Waterflower. Oh wait, I forgot, you don't have an ass. You have dents."

Misty frowned. "I hate being in Fwingsnitch's fics."

Tough.

"So what are you gonna choose, Misty?" Ash taunted. "Not that it really matters, since all you have are water types."

Misty put the pokedex back in her pocket. "Not so fast. They may all be _part _water, but I do have one that can beat your grotle."

Ash's eyes widened. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes." Misty took a pokeball out of her belt. "Gyarados! I choose you!"

A pokémon emerged onto the field, but it wasn't gyarados.

"Psyduck?"

Misty gritted her teeth and balled her fists. "PSYDUCK!!!! You're not supposed to come out unless I tell you!!!"

"Psy?"

Ash burst out laughing.

Misty put gyarados' pokeball back in her pocket and glared at Ash.

"Alright, Misty, I'll let you have the first move," Ash said.

"Okay," said Misty, "psyduck! Water gun!"

"Psy?" Psyduck just stood there, holding its head.

Ash laughed again. "Okay, grotle, energy ball!"

Grotle stood there, charging up its energy ball.

"It's slow, psyduck! Use your scratch attack!"

"Psyduck?" Psyduck just stood there, looking confused.

Grotle released its energy ball and it hit psyduck, causing it to fly backwards.

"Psyduck!" Misty called as her pokémon flew right into a tree.

"Ha!" Ash said. "Looks like we won!"

Psyduck got up, clutching its head. Ash's smile dropped. "Uh oh…"

Misty smiled. Psyduck had hit its head! "Psyduck, confusion!"

Psyduck winced and sent psychic waves flying out at grotle, hitting it hard and causing it to faint.

"No!" Ash called grotle back. "You deserve a rest." Ash put the pokeball in his belt and looked up. "Huh?"

The rock wall had been hit by psyduck's confusion and was crumbling. Then, it completely broke away to reveal a dark cave behind it.

"Wow," Ash said, walking up to the cave, but not going in. "psyduck's confusion has improved a lot."

Misty nodded. "You wanna go in?"

"Sure," Ash said. He walked in along with Misty, who called her psyduck back.

"We need some light." Ash took a pokeball out of his belt. "Chimchar! Come on out!"

Chimchar emerged from the pokeball, its fire lighting up the cave. "Chimchar!"

"So this is the chimchar that Paul abandoned?" Misty said, kneeling down to look at it.

"Yup," Ash said.

"Well, you're in luck," Misty said, rubbing the chimchar's head. "Ash is the best, nicest trainer I've ever known."

Ash's eyes widened. He smiled. He hadn't known she had thought that. "Thanks, Misty," he said. "That means a lot to me."

Misty, realizing what she had just said, blushed. "Uh…you're welcome." She got up. Ash, Misty, pikachu, and chimchar all kept walking deeper into the cave. There was nothing strange about it. It was just like any other cave.

Misty started getting scared. "Maybe we should go back. What if we get lost?"

Ash looked at Misty with his usual confidence. "Don't worry," he said, "I'll get us out."

Misty's eyes widened when she saw something appear behind Ash. It was a dark purple, with yellow eyes and sharp fingers. It didn't have any legs, and it was floating. It also had horns and fangs, and was looking at Ash. Ash, seeing Misty's expression, raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Misty?"

"Ash…" Misty pointed to the creature. "B-behind you…"

Ash turned around and just managed to let out the start of a yell before the creature attacked him. It grabbed his neck and actually went down his throat. Ash grabbed his throat and fell to the ground, coughing and hacking. Eventually the creature had gotten all of its body in. Misty knelt down beside Ash, and chimchar and pikachu ran up to him.

"Pika pi!"

"Chim! Chimchar!"

"Ash! Ash are you okay?"

Ash stopped coughing and blinked. "Yeah…yeah, I think. I'm fine."

He got up. "I don't feel any different."

Misty looked at Ash worriedly. "Well, maybe not yet. But something's going to happen. I mean, that thing is actually _in _you!"

Ash got up. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and looked at him with worry. "Pikachu?"

"I'm fine, buddy. Really! C'mon, let's get back home."

The group found their way out of the cave just fine, but Ash started feeling tired and drowsy. He started walking slower until eventually he couldn't walk any farther, and he fell to the ground.

"Ash?" Misty turned around to see Ash lying on the ground. "Ash!" She knelt down and rolled him over so she could see his face. His eyes were almost closed.

"Pika!" Pikachu looked at its trainer with worry. "Pikachu…"

Ash opened his eyes just enough to see Misty. "Misty…"

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"Misty…" Ash closed his eyes.

"Ash? Ash!" Misty shook his body. "Come on, Ash! Wake up!" She put her ear to his heart. It was still beating. She looked at him with worry.

"Ash…please be alright…"  
____________________________________________________

And that's the second chapter! In case you're wondering, that was the pokémon I was talking about in the summary. Again, please review! I really wanna know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter! Let's get cracking!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Ash's mother looked up from the garden. She saw Misty and pikachu walking towards the house. But Misty was carrying something. Ash she got closer Mrs. Ketchum saw that it wasn't some_thing_, but some_one_.

Mrs. Ketchum stood up and ran up to Misty as she walked through the gate. "Misty!" Mrs. Ketchum looked down at the body and her jaw dropped. "Ash!"

She looked at Misty worriedly. "What happened?" She demanded.

"I dunno," Misty said, the same look of worry in her eyes. "He got attacked by some pokémon and then he just started losing energy. He's still alive…for now."

Mrs. Ketchum lead Misty inside. She lay Ash's body on the couch.  
Minutes later everyone looked at Ash's body, most standing, but Misty and his mommy kneeling. Mrs. Ketchum put her hand on her son's forehead. "Ash…"

"What was the pokémon that attacked him?" Professor Oak asked.

"I don't know." Misty pulled her pokedex out of her pocket and looked the pokémon up.

"Holy crap! How the hell did you find a shadrint? You're definitely done for. Just whatever you do, don't let it touch you."

"Too late," Misty said.

"Oh. So it got Ash, huh?"

"What's was that thing?"

"What can I say? It's a pokémon and it's called shadrint. That's all I got."

"But what will it do now that it's inside Ash?"

"I can't really explain. Just don't be surprised if Ash…isn't himself when he wakes up." The pokedex stopped talking. Misty put it back in her pocket and looked at professor Oak.

"A shadrint, huh?" Dawn said. "I've never heard of it."

"Not much is known about shadrint," Oak said. "It is a very mysterious pokémon. All that is known about it is that people who it inhabits seem to change. They change into what you children these days would call a jerk. They become obnoxious, arrogant, and short-tempered."

Dawn chuckled. "Ash was already all of those."

"No he wasn't."

"Huh?" Dawn looked up to see Misty looking at her with a serious expression on her face. Everyone stared at Misty. She had never used that tone before-one of defense, as if someone had offended a person she loved-which they had.

"Ash was a great person. He still is. I've never known a kinder, more confident person. I've never even heard of someone who cared about pokémon as much as he did. He treated them like they were human. He still does. He still is that person. He may look different, but on the inside he hasn't changed one bit." Misty looked down at Ash, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I just hope things stay that way."

Everyone looked at each other and smiled. If this wasn't proof that Misty loved Ash, they didn't know what was.

"Huh?" Ash opened his eyes. Everyone stared at him.

"Ash!" Ash's mother hugged her son. "Oh, Ash, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Ash waited for his mother to let go and looked around. He sat up. "What happened?"

"Well, you got attacked by that pokémon," Misty said, "and then you just kind of passed out."

"Did I? And you carried me all the way back here?"

Misty nodded. Ash smiled.

"Thanks, Mist."

Misty blushed at being called "Mist". She turned her head away so nobody could see her read face.

Ash got up off the couch. "I'm gonna go take a shower," he said.

Ash mother got up and held him back. "Ash, are you sure? I mean, you were just attacked by a pokémon!"

"I feel fine, mom," Ash said. "Really!" He walked up the stairs into the bathroom. Misty got up.

"Well, he doesn't seem any different."

"Not yet," professor Oak said. "The effects may be delayed. We just have to see."  
____________________________________________________

Ash got out of the shower, dried himself off and put his clothes on. He looked in the mirror, and saw something different. He didn't look the same as he had before. He looked vaguely alike, but there were differences. His hair was darker and floppier, and his eyes were wider and darker. He figured it was because he had just taken a shower and rubbed his hair with the towel again to make it stick out like he liked it. It didn't. He tried again. It just stayed down. Ash shrugged it off and ran out of the bathroom. He didn't know why, but he had a lot of energy. He actually jumped the stairs with a perfect landing.

"Woah, Ash!" Dawn said when she saw him. "Got a lot of energy, haven't you?"

"Yup," Ash said, smiling. He felt good. He didn't know why, but he did. He felt like he could take on the world. "I'm gonna go take a walk in the woods," he said. Pikachu jumped off the counter onto his shoulder, accidentally knocking some dishes off.

"Uh oh!" Ash leaned over and grabbed all of them, putting them in a perfect tower.

"Wow!" Dawn said, impressed. "Great reflexes, Ash!"

"Thanks," he said, putting the dishes back on the counter. Ash walked out the door and into the woods.

He ran into Misty, who was doing some training.

"Hey, Mist," he said, walking up to her.

"Hey, Ash!" The smile fell off of Misty's face when she looked at Ash.

"What's wrong?"

"Ash, you look…different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing your hair isn't lopsided anymore. It's actually kind of flat. And your eyes are all wide. It's actually kind of scary."

Ash shrugged. "I feel fine."

Misty nodded. "Well, okay, if you say so."

"Actually, I feel great," Ash continued, grinning. "Better than I've ever felt before, as if that pokémon actually gave me a boost. I feel like I could take on anybody today."

Misty gave a sly smile. "Well, how about we test that theory?"

"You mean in a pokémon battle?"

"Yeah. One-on-one, just like last time."

"Okay," Ash said. "In that case, I choose pikachu."

"Okay," Misty said. They both stepped back. "Then I choose gyarados!" Misty threw out gyarados' pokeball and this time psyduck didn't interfere.

Gyarados looked even stronger than before. It towered over pikachu, who had jumped out onto the field. But Ash still felt like he could beat it. He didn't know why, but he felt more confident than ever-and with Ash, that's saying something.

"You know what?" He said. "I feel so good, I'll even let you go first again."

"Fine with me," Misty said. "Gyarados! Dragon rage!"

Gyarados let out a roar and shot purple fire from its mouth.

"Pikachu, dodge and use thunder!" It was too late. Pikachu got hit by the attack and lay on the ground, weak.

Ash gritted his teeth. He was angry. He had never been this angry just because an attack had hit one of his pokémon. He didn't know what made this time different.

"Come on, pikachu! Get back up and use thunderbolt!" He said it with an amount of force that surprised even him. Pikachu got back up and attacked gyarados.

It was a hit, the pokémon fell to the ground, defeated.

Misty stared in shock. "But…how? Gyarados is strong! It shouldn't be able to be defeated in one hit, even by an electric attack!"

"You should know," Ash said, "that gyarados is also flying. So the attack actually does four times the damage instead of just two."

Misty slapped her forehead. "Of course! How could I have been so stupid?"

"Well, it's not the first time you've done something stupid."

Misty gasped and glared at Ash. Pikachu stared at its master in shock. Ash may have been arrogant before, but he had never said something that snotty.

Ash had a stuck-up, arrogant smile on his face, and his hands in his pockets. He didn't look like Ash. He looked like someone else-almost like Paul. He wasn't even congratulating pikachu for defeating gyarados.

Before Misty could think of a good retort, a hole opened up under all of them and there was an evil laugh from above.

"What the-?"

A big meowth balloon lowered down, with a guy, a girl, and a meowth in it.

"Listen, is that a twerp's voice a hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting-"

"Thunder!"

"Dashing all hope, putting thunder in its place? I don't think that's how it goes."

Pikachu fired a thunder at Jessie, James, and meowth shocking them all.

"How dare you interrupt the Team Rocket motto!" Jessie screamed in fury.

"We worked hard on that!" James yelled.

"Lemme guess, you guys want pikachu," Ash yelled up at them.

"Of course! What else would we want! We're not real criminals! We don't care about any of that jewels and cars crap! All we care about is a little yellow rat that won't even evolve!"

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen! Pikachu, thunderbolt now!"

Pikachu fired a thunderbolt at Team Rocket, blowing them away.

"Aw man!" Meowth said. "We didn't even get to try to catch pikachu!"

Jessie growled. "I'll make that twerp pay for humiliating us like this!"

"How many times have you said that?" James said.

"574 at last count," said meowth.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Wobbafett!"

"Get back in there!"

Team Rocket blasted out of sight.

"How are we going to get out of this hole?" Misty said. Then, Ash jumped out. Yeah, he just jumped. Out of a 20 foot deep hole.

"Come out, gliscor!" Ash threw gliscor's pokeball up in the air and the awesome bat emerged and helped Misty and pikachu out of the hole. Ash called gliscor back and put its pokeball back in his belt.

"Wow, Ash!" Misty said, forgetting his arrogance earlier. "How did you do that?"

Ash shrugged and walked away. "I just wish those losers would leave me alone!" Pikachu ran after its trainer. Misty stood there, watching Ash walk away, thinking. He was definitely different since the shadrint infested him. But she didn't know if there was more to come.

There was.  
____________________________________________________

End of chapter! So that'll give you a vague idea of what shadrint's gonna do to Ash. It's kinda like what that alien thing did to Peter in Spiderman 3. So if you've watched that, you've got a pretty good idea of what it's gonna do. If not…well, you don't. I want every one of you reading this to review! Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, time for the fourth chapter!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Chosen Club

Misty followed Ash back to his house. They walked in and Ash walked up the stairs. "I'm gonna go change."

"Okay," Misty said. Dawn walked up to her.

"Is it just me, or is he…different?"

"He is. It must be shadrint."

Dawn nodded. "Do you think he'll stay like this forever?"

"I don't know…"  
____________________________________________________

Ash came back down the stairs wearing full black. He had a black T-shirt with a black zip hoodie, which was currently unzipped. He was also wearing black jeans. Misty and Dawn looked at him curiously.

"Going for a new look, Ash?" Dawn said. Ash didn't reply. He walked towards the door. Pikachu jumped after him. Ash put his hand up.

"Not now, pikachu. You stay here."

Pikachu frowned and reluctantly went back towards the couch to…I dunno. He seems smart enough to watch TV. I guess he watch…pokémon? That would be kind of weird…okay, now I'm confusing myself…

Misty knew something was up. Ash usually never went anywhere without pikachu. He was definitely different. She hoped it wasn't permanent.

Ash closed the door behind him headed who knows where? Well, I do. And so will you in a few seconds. Just Misty and Dawn and pikachu and…well, everyone in this fic except Ash don't know.

Misty turned to Dawn. "Maybe we should go talk to professor Oak."

Dawn nodded.  
____________________________________________________

It didn't take Ash too long to get to viridian city because…well, it only takes about 2 minutes in the game so that's how long it took. Screw the show.

As he walked down the sidewalk he did that whole "Saturday night fever stride" thing. You know, what Peter Parker did in the 3rd Spiderman where he's all like "Yo wassup peoples, I'm the coolest dude ever and Ima give the guns to all o' y'alls!". Okay, so maybe he didn't actually say that. Come to think of it, nobody really talks like that. And if you do, you're a dumbass.

Ash kept walking, getting all sorts of weird stares until he saw a sign that said "Chosen Club" in blinking cursive. Below it in smaller letters was "The Place for Chosen Ones" Ash walked on in.

As Ash walked over to the counter, Harry Potter and Luke Skywalker stared at him.

"Oh my god…" Luke said, staring.

"Is that Ash?" Harry said in disbelief.

"I think so," Luke said.

"What happened?"

"I dunno." Luke turned back to Harry. "But I was afraid something like this would happen."

Harry looked at Luke curiously. "What do you mean?"

Luke took out his laptop. "You seen this?" He went on YouTube and turned the computer around to show Harry. On the screen was Ash dressed as a girl. It was from that one "Ashley" episode. If you haven't watched it, you should.

Harry facepalmed. "Oh boy…"

Luke closed the laptop. "You put that together with all the total douchebags he has to deal with, and it's no wonder he turned nuts like this."

Ash sat down on one of the stools by the counter. A girl in one of those…outfits looked at him, smiling (that doesn't mean anything, they do that all the time and it's actually really irritating but nobody ever mentions that so they just keep it up. Man, I'd hate to be one of them. Their cheeks must get _really _tired doing that). "Hey, Ash. It's been a while since you came here."

"Yeah, I've been traveling."

"Still doing that whole "pokémon master" buisness, huh? Well, what can I get for you?"

"Gimme a root beer," Ash said, trying to sound cool while being too young to drink. The girl nodded and got Ash a root beer. The boy next to Ash stared at him.

"Ash?" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's me," Ash said, with an arrogant smile still stuck on his face. "How ya been doing, Arthur?"

"What happened? You look…different."

"I am different."

"Yeah, you got that right," said the boy on the other side of Ash. Ash turned to him.

"Who the hell are you?"

The boy looked exactly like Ash when he had first started his journey. His voice sounded different, though.

"Oh, he's the Ash from pokémon abridged," Arthur said. "He's new here."

"Pokémon abridged?" Ash said curiously.

The other Ash nodded. "It's where they take episodes from your show, pokémon, and add their own sound and voice dubbing. Most suck, but I'm from one of the few good ones."

"So you think you're better than me?" Ash said.

"What? No! No, no, no! I'm the best of the abridged, but you're waaaaaaaaay better than any of the abridged! Yeah, yeah! Way better!"

Ash laughed. "So then you're me, but with an entire different personality."

"Yeah. And in a different time."

Arthur hopped off his stool. "I'm outta here. This is getting way to weird for me." He walked away. The other Ash frowned.

"Said the 12-year-old boy who was chosen by a frog to fight some lazy bum named Monday by killing a bunch of people-dogs with the minute hand of a clock."

Ash nodded and chugged the rest of his root beer. "Well, I'm gone," he said. He hopped out of his stool and left. The other Ash raised his eyebrows.

"The real me isn't as bad as I thought. Still not as good as me, but…"  
____________________________________________________

"Will he stay like this forever?"

Misty and Dawn were in professor Oak's lab with Ash's mom and Tracy and…well, everyone but Ash.

Professor Oak looked at the floor. He seemed to be in deep thought. "I don't know…"

"But we _can _get it out, right?" Tracy said, though he didn't seem to want an answer.

"I'm not sure. It hasn't happened before. There haven't been many shadrint attacks before. But it is thought…" Professor Oak didn't finish.

"What?" Dawn said.

"It is thought that if a shadrint stays in somebody's body for long enough…well, they will…" Oak didn't have to finish this time. Everyone knew how it ended.

"We'll get it out!" Misty said. "We have to! There has to be some way!"

"Well, there is a theory…though it has never been tested, it may work."

"What?" Mrs. Ketchum said.

"It is possible that if the arrogance and aggression from the shadrint is overthrown by another, stronger emotion, it may push the shadrint out of the person's body. Of course, like I said, this theory hasn't been tested, so there's no way of knowing if it will really work."

"But what emotion could overthrow it?" Tracy said.

"Well," Mrs. Ketchum said, "there is love…"

Everyone looked at Misty. She looked around at all of them. "What?"  
____________________________________________________

And that's the 4th chapter! I know that whole "Chosen Club" Idea was a bit out of wack, but I just couldn't resist. Please review! I wanna know your opinion!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, about time the 5th chapter was up! Hope you like it!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Ash kicks Paul's ass! *Audience cheers*

"What do you mean I can help Ash?"

Actually, Misty knew exactly what they meant, but she was afraid to admit it.

"Misty," Mrs. Ketchum said, "it's obvious you love Ash. You can't deny it. Everyone knows."

Everyone else nodded.

Misty sighed. "Okay, fine. I do love Ash. But that still doesn't explain how I can help him! That's _my _emotion! _He _needs to feel a strong emotion to get rid of shadrint!"

Brock facepalmed. "Man, Misty, you're being denser than Ash! And that's saying something!"

"What do you mean?"

"Misty, it's obvious Ash loves you to!" Dawn said. "You can tell by the way he looks at you, the way he talks to you…I mean, in Sinnoh he would talk about you all the time! And anyone could tell he loves you! The only one who doesn't know is you."

"Wait a minute," Misty said, running this information through her head, "so you're saying you all knew that Ash loved me all this time, and you never told me!?!" She sounded kind of mad.

"We thought you knew!" Tracy said.

"Yeah!" Dawn agreed. "We figured you would tell each other someday!"

Brock nodded. "You actually came really close the day we all parted and Ash left for Hoenn. Actually, you probably would have told each other if I hadn't interrupted."

Misty frowned. "Thanks, Brock."

Brock sweatdropped.

"What I'm saying is," Professor Oak cut in, "if you tell Ash that you love him, his love for you just might just be enough to get shadrint out of his body! But, just for safety, it would be best if you kissed him. That'll definitely spark his love."

Misty leaned back and closed her eyes. This was a lot for her to take in. Ash _did _love her! He had loved her all along, she had just been too stupid to notice! And of all the times to find out, it had to be now, when Ash wasn't even himself. Misty opened her eyes and stood up, a confident smile on her face.

"Alright, I'll do it."  
____________________________________________________

Ash walked into Viridian forest for no apparent reason. He looked around at the trees and plants, not really thinking about them. He was thinking more about himself.

He _was_ different. He felt good. He was definitely stronger, and he was faster and had better reflexes. To him it was a good change. But to everyone else, it…wasn't.

"Electabuzz! Thunder!"

"Huh?" Ash turned towards the sound. He grinned. He knew that voice.

Ash walked over the spot where the sparks were coming up from. Sure enough, there he saw his blue-haired rival.

"That's not strong enough! You'll need to do way better than that if you want to beat Cynthia! Get back! We're leaving!" Paul put electabuzz back in its pokeball.

"Hey, Paul."

"Huh?" Paul turned around. He frowned when he saw Ash. "Oh, it's you. Look, I'm not battling. I came here to train. I don't care about you."

"Oh really?" Ash said. "You act like I shouldn't be here."

Paul didn't say anything, so Ash continued.

"You know, Paul, I think I finally understand why you're so cold towards everyone."

"Oh, yeah? And why's that?"

Ash walked closer to Paul. "You're scared. Scared that people will see you for who you really are." Ash shoved Paul so hard he was knocked to the ground.

"A wimp. A pathetic little loser who treats everyone else like dirt to make up for the fact that he's about as far from the best as anyone could get."

Ash knelt down. "And you know what, Paul? I pity you. But moreso, I feel sorry for any pokémon who gets stuck with such a horrible trainer."

The two just kind of looked at each other for a few minutes. Then, Paul yelled and threw a punch at Ash's face. But Ash had been expecting this. He dodged the punch, rolled away from Paul and stood up. He grinned.

"So you wanna fight, huh, blue-man?" Ash taunted. Paul glared at him.

"I might've gone easy on you before, but now I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"  
____________________________________________________

2 hours later…  
____________________________________________________

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Screw this!"

Paul got up and ran towards Ash, howling in rage. Ash blocked all of Paul's punches, courtesy of shadrint. Ash was still smiling. He kicked Paul in the stomach, making him stumble backwards.

"Come on, even you can do better than that!"

Paul ran back at Ash, throwing more punches, all of which Ash blocked.

"I've got a newsflash for you, Paul…" Ash said. Paul threw another punch at him and Ash grabbed his arm. "…you're not the best!"

Ash turned around, flipped Paul over his shoulder, and slammed him on the ground hard. This totally kick-ass move was brought to you by shadrint.

"You're more along the lines of the worst."

Paul got up and tried to kick Ash in the face. Ash did a matrix dodge (that move is just plain _awesome_!) and grabbed Paul's leg. He twisted it, making Paul roll in midair and slam on the ground. But Paul wasn't giving up. He got up and Ash kicked him in the face, something else he couldn't have done if it wasn't for shadrint. Ash kicked Paul in the chest, knocking him on the ground. He knelt down beside Paul.

"You should thank me for this Paul."

"_Thank _you!?!" Paul said, blood coming from his nose.

"You're welcome."

"Why should I thank you!?!"

"Well, someone had to show you that you're pathetic. I guess I was the one to do that. You're not the best, Paul. Think of this as a life lesson. No charge." Ash patted Paul on the cheek. He got up and started to walk away, but Paul got up and howled in rage, throwing another punch at Ash. Ash blocked the punch and kicked Paul in the head. The blue-haired trainer fell to the ground, unconscious. Ash smiled and shook his head.

"Poor old Paul. It's too bad you didn't turn out better."  
____________________________________________________

Little did Ash know, Misty had seen this whole thing. She had snuck into the forest during their "'Oh yeah?' 'Yeah!'" battle. She couldn't believe what she had just seen.

Ash was an entirely different person. Misty couldn't believe how much shadrint had done to him. She could tell it was getting worse. She knew that she had to act fast or Ash would be gone forever.

She saw Ash walking in her directions and hid behind a bush. Ash walked about 2 feet past her and stopped. He grinned.

"How much of that did you see?" He said, not turning to Misty. She figured it was no use hiding anymore, so she got up. She looked at Ash with a look of both disapproval and worry.

"All of it."

Ash turned around. "…and?"

"And what!?! That was horrible, Ash! How could you do something like that!?!"

"Oh, come on, he deserved it!"

"Ash, this isn't right! You don't know what you're doing!"

Misty grabbed Ash's arm. Ash frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to come with me. We'll get this thing out of you!"

"Out of me!?!" Ash was starting to lose his temper, which didn't take much with shadrint. "Why on earth would I want it out of me!?! Did you see what I just did!?! I could never have done that without this!"

"You never would have _wanted _to do it if that monster wasn't in you! It's making you do this, Ash!"

"Yeah, well, maybe it's worth it! I like this! I'm better now! Better than I've ever felt before! And you are _not_ taking this away from me!"

Misty grabbed Ash's other arm and held on more tightly.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I have to."

"Get off me!" It was then that Ash did something that he regretted almost the moment he did it. He hit Misty.

Now, wait! Before you start throwing full-fledged wine bottles and your computer screen and running towards my house with torches and pitchforks, I'm gonna say that he didn't do very serious harm! He didn't even make her bleed! He just hit her in the face. Okay, so he made her fall to the ground. But it wasn't _that _bad!

Misty stared up at Ash, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Ash…what's wrong with you? I don't know you anymore."

Ash's face was different. His expression had changed from one of hate and anger, to one of shock and guilt. His eyes were wide, as if he couldn't believe what he had just done.

"Neither do I." Ash ran off into the woods. Misty called after him.

"Ash? Ash!"

Ash didn't answer. Misty didn't get up. She didn't move. She just sat there, thinking. By now the pain of Ash hitting her was gone. She still remembered the look Ash had in his eyes after he hit her. It was as if the old Ash had been back there for a second. The Ash that she loved.

"You'd better come back to me, Ash."  
____________________________________________________

And that's the fifth chapter! Man! You wouldn't believe how much fun I had with that fight between Ash and Paul. I tried to squeeze as much Paul-getting-his-ass-kicked into this chapter as possible! Hoowee! It was fun! Alright, so remember, review this!

Or Else!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright this is the last chapter! Hope you guys like it!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 6: THE END!

Ash stood up on top of a cliff, looking down at the river below.

"I can't believe this. I hurt her. I actually hurt Misty." Ash looked at his hands, wiggling his fingers. "And this…monster…it's using me…making me into…something else…"

Ash looked up at the sky. "I'm doing this. People are getting hurt…because of me. It feels good…but it's not worth it. This thing is taking me over…I actually liked it…"

Ash looked back down at the river. "But not anymore. This thing is using me…and I can't figure out how to stop it…" Ash closed his eyes. "I guess this is the only way…"

Then, Ash screamed. He felt a splitting pain all over his body. It was as if a bomb was exploding inside him. He stretched out his arms to the sides, and suddenly felt like a car was driving through his chest. He screamed loud enough for the whole city to hear him. Then, the pain faded, and everything went black…  
____________________________________________________

Ash opened his eyes. He felt exhausted. His vision slowly came into focus and he saw a face leaning over him. As it got better he recognized the face.

"Misty…?"

"Hi, Ash," Misty said sweetly.

Ash quickly pushed Misty away and rolled over so his back was facing her.

"Ash…"

"Stay away from me!" Ash ordered. "You can't get anywhere near me! I'm not…me! I'm dangerous!"

Misty smiled. "Not anymore."

"Huh?" Ash turned his head just so he could see her. "What do you mean?"

"I meant it's out, Ash," Misty said patiently. "Shadrint's gone. When you were about to jump that cliff, it got kicked out. It must have only been able to be in there when you wanted it. Now it's gone."

Ash rolled over so he could fully face them all. Misty was there, and that was it.

"What happened to me?"

"Well…you passed out," Misty said. "I saw it. You fell off the cliff. I ran and followed you until I got down to the river. I got you out and carried you back here. You've been asleep for a while. It's pretty late now, so don't be too loud."

"What time is it?"

"2 AM last time I checked, which wasn't too long ago."

Ash nodded. Then he looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Misty. I hit you. I never should have done that."

Misty frowned. "Ash Ketchum, don't you go giving yourself a hard time about any of this!" She scolded. "It wasn't you that did all those things, it was shadrint!"

Ash nodded but didn't reply.

"And Ash…" Misty put her hand on Ash's cheek and lifted his head up, making him look at her. "…I love you." And then the best moment of Ash's life came. Better than winning any kind of gym badge or tournament, and better than catching a pokémon.

Misty kissed him.

She hesitated at first waiting to see if he would stop her (yeah, like _that_ would happen!). Then, she slowly leaned in. She closed her eyes, and Ash closed his. They both puckered up. Misty leaned her head in closer and closer, her hand still on Ash's cheek. She could feel Ash's warm breath. It didn't smell too good. But she ignored that, and finally, their lips met. At first they were tight, but then Ash pushed his tongue into Misty's mouth, making her open it. She pushed her tongue into his, too. Their tongues touched, and started battling. It was perfect. Ash sat up, but didn't stop kissing Misty. He got up off the couch. He wasn't exhausted anymore. He put his arms around her and pulled her in tight. If he had hugged her any harder, she would have exploded. Her breasts pressed against his chest, her hard breathing causing them to move up and down. Ash could actually feel her heart beating against his. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, and hers were around his neck. It was a battlefield of tongues in their mouths. He never wanted it to end. It was heaven.

Then there was the sound of wood breaking.

Ash and Misty broke apart and looked to see a huge hole in the door, and shadrint floating there, looking real mad.

"Uh oh…

Shadrint shot over to Ash and tried to get into him. But it couldn't. It just couldn't. It tried and tried and pushed with all its might, but it couldn't get in. Ash smiled. He took out a pokeball.

"Go! Monferno!" Yes, chimchar evolved because monferno is just plain awesome. Monferno emerged from the pokeball.

"Flamethrower!"

"Monfernooooooo!" Monferno shot a stream of blazing fire at shadrint it screamed in agony, and fell to the ground, fainted.

"Good job, monferno. Return!" Ash called monferno back into its pokeball. He grinned and reached in for an empty one. Misty looked at him curiously.

"Ash, what are you doing?"

"Well, I gotta catch 'em all, don't I?" He said with a sly smile. Misty's eyes widened.

"Wait…Ash, you're not actually going to catch that, are you?"

"Of course! Wouldn't it be ironic? It tries to take me over, and I end up being the one owning _it_! It's perfect!"

Misty smiled. "Okay, you do it."

Ash nodded. "Shadrint, you're mine!" Ash tossed the pokeball at shadrint. Not fancy dance or anything. He just kinda lobbed it. The pokeball didn't even shake. It dinged right away. Ash grinned and picked it up. Then, he heard some rumbling upstairs. Ash's mom ran downstairs.

"What was that horrible noise!?!" She said. "Is Ash o-huh?" Ash's mom saw that Ash was okay, and broke into tears. She ran up and hugged her son.

"Ash! Oh, baby, I'm so glad your okay!" She pulled away and looked him over. "And look! You're back to normal!"

"Yup," Ash said. He held up the pokeball. "And now I've got shadrint!"

Ash's mom gasped and backed away. "Wait…so you mean to say you actually _caught_ that…monster?"

"Mom, it's fine! I caught it! It has to obey me now! This little guy won't be causing anymore trouble!"

"Oh, and one more thing," Misty said. She grabbed Ash before he knew what was happening, and planted a serious smooch on him. Ash's mother couldn't have been happier. They were finally together! Her son had a girlfriend! It took all her willpower to refrain from bursting out in joy.

Misty let go of Ash, who looked completely shocked. Then he smiled and blushed. He looked at his mom. "There. See? We finally did it."

Ash's mom nodded. Tears were in her eyes. "I never thought I'd see this day…my son is a boyfriend!"

Ash smiled and kissed Misty on the cheek. They were both now grinning ear-to-ear.

They were finally a couple.  
____________________________________________________

Ash stood in the pokémon center, his arm around Misty. Everyone else was there, too.

"So, you two finally got together, huh?" Dawn said.

"Yup," Ash replied, grinning.

"Prove it," Dawn said with a smirk.

"Fine then." Ash turned and gave Misty a deep, passionate kiss. Dawn stared. Even though she knew he was going to do this, she was still surprised. She had never thought Ash and Misty would actually kiss. She was actually a little bit jealous.

"You know," she said, not loud enough for anyone but herself to hear, "I've always wondered what it's like to kiss somebody."

"You should try it. It's awesome."

"Huh?" Dawn turned her head to see a dark-haired boy standing next to her, his arm around a beautiful blonde.

"What the hell? Scott? Andria? How'd you guys get in here? You're not even from this fic!"

"Oh, I let them in."

"Huh?" Dawn turned her head the other way to see a kid with brown hair, a dark blue hoodie, and blue jeans.

"Hi, Dawn. How's it going?"

"God? What the-"

"He let us all in."

"What?" Dawn turned around and saw a red-haired kid.

"Carl? How is this possible? Where are you guys coming from?"

"Don't ask us."

Dawn turned to see a dark-haired 11-year-old with glasses next to a very creepy pikachu statue.

"What the hell?"

"We're the villains," the statue said with a British accent. "Our only purpose in this whole thing is to get our asses kicked and fail epically at life."

"Wow…that's…"

"Pathetic, I know." The 11-year-old said, taking a bite out of the apple he was holding. "But someone's gotta do it."

"Okay, who let all of you guys in here? You're fics are over! You guys shouldn't even exist anymore!"

"I'll always exist," God said. "And I told you, I let them all in. Nobody ever stops existing."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But you guys still shouldn't be here."

"Hey, Greg created Fwingsnitch," Scott said. "He can do whatever he wants."

"Yeah, and he's thinking of making a sequel to _my _story!"

"No he's not," Andria said. "He decided not to."

"Okay, then, he was _thinking _of making a sequel!"

"Uh, guys?"

"Huh?" Everyone turned to see all the others giving them weird looks.

"Can you just leave now?" Ash asked. "Please? This is getting way too confusing."

"Okay," God said. Immediately all of the not-from-this-fic characters disappeared.

"Thank you," Dawn said. "I was getting really confused."

"Join the club," Ash said. Then he saw someone walking up to him.

"Oh, hi, Paul. Listen, about yesterday-"

"Don't worry about it."

Ash was shocked. He didn't know what to say. Paul had never been forgiving before.

Paul saw Ash's look of shock. "I want to thank you, Ash."

"_Thank_ me!?!"

"Yeah. You were right. I'm not the best. You showed me that."

Ash was speechless. He couldn't believe it.

"Ash, I don't care how big of a douche you were, I was more of one. I just didn't really know. I'll be sure to change my ways now."

"Uh…you're welcome…"

"Thanks, Ash," Paul said, shaking Ash's hand. "Thanks to you, I'll be a better person from now on."

"Wow. You're welcome Paul."

Paul nodded and started to walk off. "And Paul!"

Paul turned around and raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

Ash smiled. "You're not _that _big of a douche."

Paul grinned and walked off.  
____________________________________________________

THE END!!!!! Remember to REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
